Yo Tambien Te Amo
by LullySayavedraTwiFic
Summary: Nuestro amor era sincero y perfecto. Pero todo cambio cuando él se fue dejándome sola. Solamente espero volverlo a ver. El se llamaba Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Yo También Te Amo

Prologo:

Hacía tanto que no lo veía, había pasado tanto tiempo, me preguntaba cómo estaba el, habían pasado ya once años. Cuando era una niña de doce años fue cuando lo conocí. Nuestro amor era diferente, era como un amor a escondidas, el me visitaba todos los días, nos veíamos en la azotea de mi casa, recuerdo que siempre me quedaba dormida en sus brazos y cuando no lo hacia él me sentaba en sus piernas y yo ponía mi nariz en su cuello para impregnarme de su olor, el acariciaba mi cabello y me susurraba cosas a mi oído, el tenia catorce años. Nuestro amor era sincero y perfecto. Pero todo cambio cuando él se fue dejándome sola. Solamente espero volverlo a ver. El se llamaba Edward.


	2. Recuerdos

**Los personajes son de nuestra reina Stephenie Meyer pero la trama y algunos otros personajes secundarios son míos.**

**Gracias a mi Beta "Invisible" por betear este capítulo y corregir mis espantosas faltas de ortografía no se qué haría sin ella**

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.**

**POV Bella.**

Caminaba por las calles de Chicago cuando recordé aquel momento en el que lo vi por primera vez.

**. . .**

_Iba caminando por la plaza con unas amigas. Nos dirigíamos al cine todo iba bien hasta que choqué con una persona. _

—_Lo siento —murmuré apenada. _

—_No te preocupes—respondió. _

—_Hasta luego —dije por cortesía. _

— _¡Espera! —me tuvo—. ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_Lo dudé un momento. —Bella, ¿y tú? _

—_Edward. —Bueno, tengo que irme. Hasta luego. _

—_Adiós. _

_Me dirigí a donde estaban las chicas, les pregunté que cual película habían elegido y me respondieron que 'Harry Potter' no me gustaba esa saga, les dije que no entraría, que mejor me quedaría afuera._

_Fui a una mesa no sin antes pedir un café, cuando lo tuve en mis manos me fui a sentar. Estaba aburrida, lo admito. Sentí que alguien me agarraba por la cintura y me besaba el cuello, inmediatamente me di la vuelta para ver quién era._

_Lo reconocí. _

_Era James. _

— _¡Suéltame! — le grité molesta. _

— _Ok, pero ¿no extrañas cuando lo hacía? _

—_No. Y será mejor que te vayas. _

—_No lo hare —dijo al momento que me besaba. _

_¡Joder! Mi primer beso. Me había robado mi primer beso. _

—_Suéltame— traté de zafarme de su agarre. _

—_No —siguió apretándome contra su cuerpo, intenté alejarme pero era imposible. Era más fuerte que yo. _

—_Te ha dicho que la sueltes—dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. _

_Era Edward. James me soltó al escuchar su voz. — ¿¡Y tú quién diablos te crees para hablarme así!? —golpeó a Edward, este se defendió y mandó a James al suelo hasta que un oficia intervino. _

_Corrí a los brazos de Edward. —Gracias— dije mientras lo abrazaba._

—_De nada —trazó círculos inexistentes en mi espalda. _

—_Señorita —dijo un policía —, ¿qué le ha hecho este tipo _

—_Me estaba acosando, desde niños lo hace. Me molesta. _

—_Disculpe señor, tendré que llevármelo —dijo el policía dirigiéndose a James. _

—_Te arrepentirás— dijo el aludido observándome. Vi como se lo llevaban. Fijé mi vista en Edward, quién tenía un golpe en la mejilla. _

— _¡Pero mira lo que te hizo! Ven sígueme— toqué su mejilla con suavidad, lo tome de la mano y lo guié afuera, donde nos subimos a un taxi, le di la dirección de mi casa al taxista. _

— _¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Edward. _

—_A mi casa. No puedes estar con ese golpe. —Cuando llegamos, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta. _

— _¿Y tus padres? _

—_No están. Solo los veo los domingos —expliqué—, todos los días se van a las seis de la mañana y llegan a las doce de la noche, pero ven vamos a mi cuarto, es allí donde tengo el botiquín. Cuando estuvimos allí, saqué el botiquín. —Siéntate —le pedí mientras lo abría. Él obedeció. _

— _¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó de nuevo. _

—_Sí, dos hermanos y una gemela, ¿y tú? _

—_Igual, tengo un gemelo y una hermana._

—_Tal vez te duela un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —avisé. Le puse un poco de pomada en el golpe, lo sentí tensarse un poco. — ¡Listo! ¿Te duele?_

—_Casi no. _

—_Qué bueno—dije guardando el botiquín. _

—_Me tengo que ir —se levantó de la cama. _

—_De acuerdo, te pediré un taxi. _

_Llamé a un sitio de taxis y bajamos a la sala para esperarlo. _

—_Ya llego —dijo Edward cuando escuchamos un claxon. _

—_De acuerdo, adiós._

—_Nos seguiremos viendo _

—_Eso espero. _

—_Adiós— besó mi mejilla antes de irse. _

—_Gracias por todo Edward... _

**. . .**

Sonreí ante el recuerdo, amé y amo tanto a Edward mi primer novio... Fue entonces cuando recordé el día en el que supe que Alice, mi mejor amiga, era su hermana.

**. . .**

_Iba rumbo a la casa de Alice le pensaba contar todo sobre lo de Edward... Cuando toque el timbre, me recibió Alice, nos abrazamos y fuimos a su habitación. Ella me contó lo de Axel y después cuando le conté sobre Edward, se puso a gritar. No entendía porque. Recordé que había olvidado mi bolso, bajé a buscarlo, en el camino me encontré con Esme, su mamá. _

—_Hola Esme —saludé. _

—_Hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? _

—_Muy bien. Venia por mi bolso. _

— _¡Ah! Pasa hija… ¡Edward!—escuché gritar a Esme, cuando localice mi bolso, lo agarré cuando vi a Edward hablando con Esme._

_ Una coincidencia pensé. _

_Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando oí a alguien gritar mi nombre. Volteé, era él, nos abrazamos. _

_Esme nos miró confundida. — ¿Se conocen? _

—_Sí madre, ella es de quien te hable —dijo Edward. _

— _¡Oh! Los dejaré solos, entonces. _

— _¿Tu eres el hermano de Alice? —pregunté una vez que Esme se fue. _

—_Sí —dijo sonriendo._

— _¿Y por qué nunca te vi? —inquirí. _

—_Porque estaba estudiando en Inglaterra. _

—_Oh… Nos vemos luego. _

**. . .**

Sentí que choqué con alguien, trayéndome al presente…

**A todas las que han leído este capítulo y no dejan reviews les advierto que ni Edward ni Jacob entraran esta noche por su ventana T_T**

**Hola, Lamento la tardanza.. Aquí tienen este primer capítulo.. Denle una oportunidad a la historia les aseguro que les encantara... Aquí no esperen Malos Rollos solo mucho amor y humor. **

**Las Doro Muchísimo**

**Lully Sayavedra. **


End file.
